Project 187
by The Fallen One
Summary: Solid Snake is at Antarctica to investigate a underground organization and what they are up to. If he must he will stop what ever they are doing. *Please R/R*


Solid Snake was walking through the vents. He was talking to himself why in the first place did he even come. The documents, pictures, and evidence of an underground organization doing some undercover documents. Why the hell did he even come? As he crawled through the vents he coughed and cursed several times. The vents were small and damn long as it seem to him. He was in the vents of the enemy base and he was freezing his ass off. Why the hell did they choose Antarctica? Of all the places they chose here. As he was crawling through the vents he tried to look for some hole of some sort to at least know what kind of area he was in. It was dark. Just to dark to see anything. He than saw a bleak of light about 5 ft from him. He crawled as fast as he could, but at the same time silently. It was freezing he could see his breathe. He crawled up to the vent hole that was guarded by safety. He stared out the vent and saw it was only a storage room, but very odd it was. He saw the room was stacked. He saw wooden boxes and was filled with rifles, machine guns, and other arsenals. He saw boxes everywhere. He noticed no cameras and security doors. He looked ahead the vent way he was going he noticed no more entrances or exit. He clanged onto the safety and busted it outwards. He held onto so it wouldn't fall and make noise. He crawled out quickly and silently. He was freezing in the storage room. He looked around the room to see anything that was useful except for the guns. He saw them all frozen or unloaded with bullets. He searched into boxes and saw behind the large stacks in the corner a box filled with folders. He scams through the folders and saw a particular one at the end. It labeled Project 187:  
  
  
_Project 187 a.k.a. H.E.L.M.  
The Project has been finished and will be uploaded with the data required for its mission. The group of scientist that worked on the Project. They have worked on it for 5 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days at the time of 4:37 P.M. We have agreed that it shall be uploaded with its data in 4 weeks after. It shall be armed in week 2 with the weapons we have required from the black markets of the world. The organization of D.E.I. shall be uncovered to the world after the strike on America, Russia, and Japan. They shall be hit on week 5 at day 4. Our leader named Black is being to consider what to do after the strike on the 3 countries. He said that he has been thinking about ransom order. This shall be considered after he meets with his council. The Goliath will be released soon._  
  
  
  
Project 187. What the hell was this? The Goliath? Sometimes he wishes he had his codec to contact for some help by anyone. The Goliath. It has to be some mechanical machine like some prototype of Metal Gear or a stronger model. Boy, That is even worse. He has to take care of some Goliath too. Man this is one hell of a day. He put the folder back in. He cursed because he found no profiles of members or any sort. The rest of folders were just blank and nothing in them. He got back up seeing his breathe in this freezing cold room. The looked up above and heard the pipes clanking. It looked as if the pipes were frozen from day 1, but hey! It's Antarctica. Small room it was with a lot of stored boxes. He grabbed his socom from his pocket. He only had 2 bullet packs inside his pocket. He got up and turned around to the blue frozen door. It was than the knob turned by itself by someone on the outside. Solid Snake jumped behind the high-stacked boxes in the corner. He loaded up his handgun quick and stood silent. The door than opened.  
  
A guy with a bulletproof vest with a black shirt beneath and black pants. He had goggles on with black mask surrounding it. He also had leather gloves. He walked in and than closed the door behind him. He pressed on his left shoulder to talk over there own codec. He didn't talk, but only got responses. His boots were stomping on the ground. He kept responding to the messages by saying, "Check" or "Done" and sometimes "Alright".  
  
"Ok. I got it. Black wants it done eh? Well all right. I don't really like this storage room. Its freezing in here and the door was frozen. What were your orders? Mine were-" The soldier was talking till he saw something very intriguing. The vent safety was gone. Snake noticed the soldier's eyes up on the vent. Snake put his handgun in his pant's pocket. He leaped up behind and covered the soldier's mouth. The soldier elbowed him to the guts. Snake was force to let go. Soldier grabbed his M16 from the ground when he set it down. He got ready to trigger the gun. Punch. Snake punched him in the face than punched again. Kick in the ribs and punched him in the face for the last time. The soldier collapsed to the ground.  
Snake rubbed his fists. "Nice to meet you G.I. Joe." Snake put the safety back on the vent and he grabbed his handgun and shot the soldier in the forehead. "I know. Its not pretty." He grabbed the knob of the door and opened. He saw a hallway with pipes, wires, and very little light provided on the ceiling. He saw the storage room was the only door in the hallway. He saw on his left an end, but a bathroom on the end of it on the left side. He didn't bother with it. He ran to the right and heard talking.  
  
"What are you talking about? Black wants it done as soon as possible. He already ordered a maximum security for the base. I don't know why he is so worried or troubled about." Snake saw 2 shadows at the corner. He ran to the bathroom. "Huh? Did you hear that?" Snake saw them coming even faster. Snake opened the door and ran inside the bathroom. He grabbed his handgun and got ready.  
"I heard footsteps going that way. Maybe they went to the storage room or the bathroom." The soldiers were talking to each other as walking to the storage room. "Man. If they have to go to the bathroom, I bet you that there urine will freeze halfway during the process." They both laughed when one of the soldiers opened the storage room. "Holy Shit! Soldier is dead! Shot in the head." One of them contacted by codec and other was searching the storage room. "What were does footsteps than? Go to the bathroom on guard!" Snake heard this all because they spoke so loud. He searched a place to escape. He saw a vent. No, to easy and obvious for someone. He looked above the toilet and saw a little glass window. Damn. I guess it will work. He stared out the window and saw a snowfield and toward it was a big building, but couldn't make it out because it was so far. He saw soldiers were outside at least a dozen. What the hell is he going to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. This is my first Metal Gear Solid FanFic and I want people to tell what I should do or tell me what they think about the story. Just give me some reviews. I know this chapter isn't the best, but next chapter will be better. I promise.


End file.
